Radiologic imaging is used extensively for diagnostic procedures and the monitoring of patients. The imaging apparatus conventionally includes a table or other support on which a patient may lie for exposure to imaging apparatus having cooperable components positioned below and above the patient. The imaging components carried by the patient support are particularly vulnerable to fluids originating from a patient or spilled by technicians. Such fluids have a tendency to collect atop the patient support, or even seep into the support, resulting in contamination of the surface of the support and interference with the operation of the imaging apparatus. Further, the collection of fluids requires careful cleaning which often consumes so much time that the imaging apparatus cannot be used when needed.
The problems associated with the collection of fluids atop patient supports have been considered heretofore and solutions proposed, but not all of the proposed solutions have been satisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, some protective covers proposed heretofore are exceedingly complicated in construction, thereby delaying the application and removal of such covers to and from a patient's support. If such a cover is one which cannot be cleaned and reused, the cost of utilization of such covers is unacceptably high.
In some cases a patient who is unconscious or incapable of controlling his movements must be restrained so as to avoid injuring himself or rendering the imaging procedures ineffective. In some instances, however, fixed restraints such as straps cannot be used if they overlie or bear against a traumatized portion of the patient's body. However, not all restraining straps are sufficiently adjustable relative to the patient to provide the necessary restraint at an appropriate position of the patient's body.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a protective cover and patient restraint construction that will overcome the disadvantages referred to above.